Nightmare at Freddy s
by Fangirl180
Summary: A children s birthday at Freddy s slowly turns into a nightmare after the robots started to ignore the management and follow their own rules
1. Chapter 1

(First of all, sorry for punctuation mistakes. English is not my first language but I´m working on it :))

Did you ever have a dream that felt so real you woke up asking yourself if it just actually happened?

Did you ever wake up sweating and screaming because of a nightmare and kept checking your room for someone who wasn't supposed to be in there?

Did you ever ask yourself in a dream if you were dreaming and the answer was no, so you accepted everything following as a normal part of your life?

I can't remember any of my dreams longer than a few minutes after I wake up, but the nightmares stay forever. I always ask myself if I'm dreaming when something bad happens in my life, but the answer is always no, you're not dreaming.

When my parents divorced I also asked myself if this was maybe just a bad dream. Suprise, it wasn´t.

My name's Mary, I'm 16 and the oldest "child" in my family. My little brother Kevin is

6 years old and my sister Lisa is 4.

Lisa and Kevin aren't really my siblings. Kevin is the son of my mother and her new husband Jerry, who works for a big company and rarely shows up. They adopted Lisa when she was just a few months old, don't ask me why they had to stuff another kid into this household.

Kevin is a pretty big jerk for his age, Lisa is the exact opposite. She could write single words since her fourth birthday. The first word Lisa ever wrote was "PIZZA" (I´m so proud of her) and she kind of re-drew it from a pizza-carton in "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", a Pizzeria for little children. They play funny songs all day and they have some kind of electric,dancing animals.

Well and that's where my worst nightmare starts, at this restaurant.

I have been celebrating my birthday in that store since I was like 3 years old. Since the divorce of my parents I didn't visit it until my brother turned 4, and Jerry suggested that it would be a great idea to celebrate it at Freddy's, and all of his friends were invited. I couldn't remember much of the place when I first entered it after all those years,but I felt happy for some reason. This place means that everyone is happy, singing songs, eating pizza and cake and only returns home when it gets dark. The following years we celebrated all birthdays of Kevin and Lisa in this restaurant, but I didn't come with them. I loved my siblings but I couldn't survive a whole day between about two hundret shouting and running kids.

But not this year.

It was the 7th birthday of my brother and I promised him to go to his birthday party (he held my smartphone in one hand and a glass of water in his other. I had no chance), so I dressed up in my darkest clothes to look as scary as possible. I hoped kids don't talk to scary looking people. At least I didn't wear the smoky eye stuff my mother bought me.

(I screwed up drawing a line with the eyeliner like seven times...)

When we arrived at the restaurant there were already three moms with their little children waiting inside.

There were colorful party hats on every seating place,confetti lay on the ground and in the background a happy song was playing. The employees told the mothers they could leave now, they had everything under control. I looked at them but nobody noticed me. The staff consisted of two women, both with brown hair tied back into a horse tail. One of them had a pink ribbon around her neck. The male employee was a man in his mid-twenties, hardly trying to look happy even though his working uniform was way to small for him to be able to breath.

I turned to the stage at the other side of the room. Three big creatures stood up there, holding several instruments. A purple rabbit, a brown bear and a yellow duck wore a bib that read "LET'S EAT".

Yes, I liked the duck.

Time after time the other children gave Kevin some presents wrapped up in gift paper and decorated with many loops.

They ate pizza, annoyed the employees and played games. Nobody really talked to me, so I could just hang around and stare at my smartphone.

The guy who worked here even gave me a cup full of a clear liquid and gave me a wink.

„That's no water. Makes the children more bearable."

It was Vodka.

Why do they even have that at a children's restaurant?

Another hour passed until I noticed I had to use the bathroom. I didn't really feel the alcohol, so nobody noticed my drinking.

I started to wander around in the place and observed the animals a little more. They were robots in costumes,no doubt. They moved pretty smooth but didn´t walk. I remembered them walking around when I was smaller. Why didn't they walk now? They just moved their arms, heads and eyelids. By the way, a robot who was able to walk and move like this had to be fucking expensive. Why didn't they care a little more for them? Their fur was dirty and the light in the left eye of the bunny was flickering.

I set off to search for the bathroom again when I nearly bumped into the duck. It was standing in the middle of the way.

„How did you-" I stuttered and looked back at the empty place at the stage.

„So...you DO move."

The duck didn't answer.

„Creepy."

I didn't want to talk to a robot so I turned to go back and ask where to find the bathroom.

„Do...you want to...have a pizza?"

A voice behind me asked and I froze.

Shit this was getting weird. I glared back at her,from the voice I could say it was a her, and spotted the Pizza carton in her wings.

„Where the fuck did you get that from?" I asked and already knew she wouldn't answer. Or at least that's what I thought.

„From...the kitchen."

Her voice was a little more stable.

Like she just got used to talking again.

That damn thing was a lot bigger than me, her purple eyes seemed to be bound to my face.

„Okay I did NOT expect that. You can understand me?"

She nodded.

„So what kind of robot are you?"

„My name is Chica. I work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and my job is it to smile, sing and tell the children something about all the good food we are selling here."

I had taken a closer look to her beak when she spoke. There was something inside but I couldn't identify it. Maybe a tounge? And also there was something...something red at the tip of the beak. Of course it could just have been this red tomato stuff they put on the pizzas, maybe she had imitated eating one or a child had slapped a slice of pizza into her face to feed her. But this red was too dark to be tomato stuff and it also was dried.

I slowly began walking backwards.

That Chick is so fucked up creepy I had to get lost NOW.

I stumbled after a few steps and panicked slightly, so I turned and was about to just run away.

If there hadn't been a fourth animal blocking my way.

This one was even bigger than Chica, his fur was torn and hung down in dirty strips.

You could see the partly rusty metal Exoskeleton under the costume.

Only this sight scared the shit out of me, it looked like the Terminator coming home from war.

Rips covered it's face and one of the yellow glowing eyes was covered by a black eyepatch. It had many sharp teeth lurking out of its far-too-big-to-be-appropriate-for-children mouth.

But the scariest thing was the hook he had instead of a right hand.

A fucking spiky hook.

I screamed a little (really just a little,nobody heared and helped me)

and jumped back.

„Hello...friend?"

The fox asked and I squeezed past the Duck back to the Dining area. A room full of kids was better than robotic Horror animals.


	2. Chapter 2

At first I didn't want to ask the employees about the robots, but I was burning to get some information about I directly walked to the guy who gave me the alcohol and poked his jumped a little and turned around with his eyes widened in shock.

„Are...you okay?"

I asked and he calmed down a bit.

„Oh hum, yes of course...how can I help you?"

„I'd like to ask where these singing animals are from."

He hesitated and put down the tray he was holding in his hands.

„I don't, but the management seems to know, actually..."

„And do they always answer if you talk to them? I mean they don't seem to be that new or technically forward, do they?"

„They have some text programmed and are able to answer simple questions. "What's your name?","How's it going?" stuff like that."

„And why don't they walk around?"

He blushed and avoided looking me in the face.

„There has been a...uhm...they just aren't allowed to move anymore."

„Then why did the scary duck leave the stage to block my way and offer me a bloody pizza?"

He gasped.

„She left...the stage...on her OWN?"

I nodded and he ran across the Dining area into the kitchen,slammed the door and stayed in there.

What the fuck was wrong with this place?

I looked down at my Smartphone.

4pm,time to leave and end this terrible day.

Since I refused to go back the same way to search for the bathroom I took another floor.

Slowly I glanced around the door.

I sneaked to the door and opened it carefully.

It was not locked.

It was no bathroom.

Dammit.

Instead of sinks and toilets there were tables and costumes. I pushed the leaver to my right and the lights turned room was messy, full of junk and smelled really, really bad.

No seriously, it took me a moment to realize how bad it stank in here.

How was this even possible,there was just wood and metal and some fur made of plastic in that room.

I took a few steps back and was about to close the door when I saw a metal Exoskeleton sitting on a table. Its eyes were big and yellow and actually the whole thing looked like it came straight out of a nightmare.

I entered the room and took a closer look. No rust like on the fox.

There was another bear costume standing next to it. It was yellow and pretty clean,exept the face. There was something like a black liquid all over it,in the mouth and around the eyes and ears. I felt my heart beating in my chest.

The smell was worst at this costume.

A small voice in my head knocked against my skull.

I shouldn't touch that.

I shouldn't touch that.

I shouldn't TOUCH THAT.

Of course I touched it.

The liquid was cold and a little slimy, it smelled like metal and sticked to my skin and wouldn't let go.

I held my hand into the light and screamed. The liquid wasn't black.

It was blood red.

I ran out of the room without looking back.

What if it was blood all the time?

The stains on the fur of the animals.

The red stuff on Chicas beak.

I panicked even more and bumped into my mom with high speed.

We both fell to the ground and stared at each other.

„Mary good god what happened? You are more pale than a corpse."

„Sorry Mom no time to explain."

I stood up, looked around, spotted the guy who told me about the robots standing next to the kitchen door and jogged towards him.

He hadn't even noticed me until I grabbed his apron and pulled him into the kitchen.

„Jesus cries what's wrong with you?!"

he shouted at me. I ignored the comment.

„What´s the reason for the law that says the animals aren't allowed to walk around anymore?"

He gulped and nerviously shook his head.

„This isn't funny anymore!"

I screamed.

„There is blood on their fur! And the fucking duck even has blood around her beak, just tell me what happened in this store!"

He looked like he was going to pass out every minute.

„Now that's how it's going to go: You tell everybody the store is closing and they have to leave. Then we´ll talk,okay?"

He nodded and escaped my grip.

The children had stopped playing the moment they heard our screams and looked at us.

We walked pass them like nothing happened. The guy talked to some of the kid´s mothers who stayed to help with the children, I talked to my mother.

Of course she didn´t believe me the store was closing every minute.

„The webside says it´s opening from 8am to 5pm in summer, we still have another hour."

„Yes mom but there is a problem with…uhm…"

I realized there was no problem I could think about that was bad enough to kick out the customers.

„With the Electricity," the employee behind me said and looked at my mom.

„It´s going to shut down every minute because something was broken, and our electricians repair it now. We´re really sorry for this incident."

My mother sighed an stood up.

„Okay children,time to go home!"

she shouted and the kids looked sad. If I had told them the message they would have killed me I guess.

One after another they grabbed what they had with them and left the building.

I turned to the employee.

„What´s your name,by the way?"

„Stanley…"

„Okay Stanley time to tell me what happened in here. The short version,please."

„Just google our restaurant,then you´ll find an article about a crime that happened in here.A customer dressed up in one of our costumes to win the trust of five children and then killed them. They never found the bodies and the people in town wanted us to get rid of Freddy and his crew, but all the the kids loved them, so we just forbid them to move until the pizzeria will close in december."

It took me a moment to realize what he just said.

„That´s not the whole truth,"

I said and looked to the animals on the stage. Chica was still missing.

„They´re robots. How can you forbid them to move if not disable their legs by plugging them out or something? You can´t just tell them, it´s not like they have their own will."

„Well that´s the problem. They have their own will, and it looks like they also have their own rules now."

I frowned and shook my head.

„Those are just some moving robots. Everything they are able to do is say what they have been programmed to say and move in a way they have been programmed to. That´s it."

Stanley was about to say something when the lights suddenly flickered and turned off. It also was getting dark outside, so it was a little harder to see something.

The kids had left the building, now it was only Stanley, the other two employees, a kid who could´t find his jacket and me who were still inside.

The kid, scared of the dark, just forgot about the jacket and ran towards the glass door to push it open, but it was locket. It grabbed the handle and shook it multiple times until the woman with the ribbon came to help him, but even she could´t open the door.

„A minute ago it was still unlocked," I said and looked at Stanley. He just stared at me.

My mother tried to open the door from the outside, but it didn´t move. For a second,everybody just stood there and looked at each other.

„We´re trapped," Stanley whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

„There has to be a key!"

the little boy cried and looked at me.

I just pointed at Stanley, but he had already searched for it in his pockets.

„I don't have it anymore,"

he shouted back at the boy who panicked even more.

„What do you mean, not anymore? Did it just fucking disappear into thin air?"

I tried to sound calm,but the image of the Mask won't get out of my head. All this blood...

„I don't know, okay?! A minute ago is was still in my pocket and now it isn't."

Stanley stepped away from me and faced the rest of the staff.

„Do you have the key for the door?"

Both of them shook their heads.

„They're gone. Just like yours."

I tried to not facepalm myself. How was this even possible?

„We have to make a plan,"

I said and everybody looked at me.

„Are there any other exits?"

The waitress with the ribbon nodded and ran away.

The little kid followed, Stanley and waitress number two stayed where they were. Stanley looked at the corridor they disappeared into.

I risked a short look to the stage.

All the animals were gone.

„Maybe I've seen to many Horror movies, but isn't it dangerous to split up in situations like this?"

I remained silent for a second and thought about following them when I heard a high pitched scream. An even higher one followed and the three of us froze.

„Shit,"

waitress number two hissed and slowly walked backwards.

„Are the robots doing this?!"

I asked and felt how my voice turned rough.

Stanley´s knees were shaking now and he used a table to shore himself up.

„Y-...yess,"

he whimpered.

I suddenly felt terribly sick.

The robot animals ran amok and we were trapped in here.

„But...but it's still daytime how is this possible? We have our rules..."

„Seems like they have their own rules now."

I whispered and grabbed a dull knife from the table.

„So that's your plan?"

waitress two asked.

„Stab them with your baby knife until someone breaks in the doors?"

Stanley shook his head.

„This is security glass."

„WHY the FUCK do you have doors made of security glass? This is a pizzeria!"

I shouted and grabbed the knife with both hands to feel stronger.

It didn't help.

„Kids tend to break glass."

We heared another scream,this time it was loud and elongated.

It was definitely from someone who was in pain, could have been the kid or the waitress.

Then suddenly someone ran out of the dark.

It was the little boy,he had blood all over his face and his clothes, but I couldn't spot any injuries.

He cried and the tears had washed away some of the blood around his eyes.

The waitress kneeled down and he stopped right in front of her.

Stanley and I stepped in front of them, both of us armed with a dull knife.

„Who has done this to you?"

the woman asked the child and he tried to speak, but his voice malfunctioned after all the crying.

„Was it Freddy?"

Stanley asked and the boy nodded.

Then he started crying again and the waitress hugged him.

„We have to get to that exit door,"

I told Stanley and he observed the two floors that led to the other rooms. The right one was the costume room, that's what I knew.

The left one had to be everything else then. It was the one the kid came from.

„I think it's pretty clear that the last person who tried to reach that door is dead now."

Stanley said and looked at the kid.

„Then we hide,"

I suggested and everybody stared at me.

„You're insane,"

the waitress muttered.

„Okay what then? We can't get close to that door, we can't escape and we obviously can't run away all night long. So what's still possible? Hide of course."

„This place isn't that...big,"

the little one said.

„Hey kid,either you tell us what happened or you shut up!"

Stanley hissed and the boy shut his mouth.

I didn't care, I just wanted to stay alive.

„Rude,"

waitress two said and was about to say more when Staley just raised his hand.

„We don't have time for this shit. I bet they're coming for us at this moment and we still don't have a plan."

I chose to follow my own plan and sneaked over to the stage to hide under the metal poles and the curtains that circled the construction.

Stanley followed me and the waitress and the kid just disappeared.

„What do we do now?"

he asked.

The stage wasn't very high,so we had to lie on our bellys.

I started to rotate some of the rusty screws that held the stage together.

„Get a better weapon,"

I coughed and pulled a metal bar out of the stage.

He did the same at another edge of the stage and crawled back to me.

For a few minutes there was just us, the darkness and the silence. I felt my hands shaking and grabbed the bar as tigh as I could.

And then I heard the most terrible scream ever. It was high, sounded electronic and hurt my eardrum so bad I couldn't hear anything for a few seconds.

Stanley crawled to the end of the curtain, hesitated and then just left our hiding place.

I couldn't even try to stop him.

Then there was a muffled scream, most likely from him. I covered my mouth with my hands. The sound of metal crashing against metal. A heavy person taking a step back. The most demonic laughter in the history. It sounded like played from a worn-out tape. I should help him. I just HAD to help him. I tried to ignore my shivering body, left the hiding place and stood up with the bar like a basketball bat in my hands. And instanly wished I hadn't left the hideout.


	4. Chapter 4

The robot I was looking at was about 7 feet tall, with bloody fur and glowing eyes.

He was holding a metal bar in his one, a pink ribbon in his other hand. Stanley was disarmed and well, the ribbon was blood red now.

Freddy made a step forward and I felt the floor shaking under his weight. Fighting him meant nothing else but running against a mountain.

Stanley looked around to find another weapon while I felt like I was glued to the ground. He picked up a wooden chair and stopped next to me.

„The arm," he whispered and most likely wanted me to do something with that arm, but I could´t move. Freddy took a swing with the arm he was holding the metal bar in, but before he could crush our skulls Stanley jumped sidewards and dragged me with him. We both fell to the ground and stood up again as fast as we could, which was not very fast. Freddy already swung the bar a second time. Stanley threw the chair at him and it burst into splinters as it hit the robot who dropped the ribbon.

Stanley used the distraction to point at Freddy's shoulder.

„His arms are mostly controlled by cables, not like the other body parts who are controlled by the metal parts of exoskeleton. If you can rip them out he won´t be able to move his arms anymore."

There was no time for arguing about how much I could´t do that, so I just ducked under Freddy´s arm and looked at his back.

The shoulder part was covered with a piece of plastic. I quarried it out with the bar. The problem was that I was the one he turned to now. He swung the bar, about to hit me in the face. I was too shocked to duck or step away, so I instantly lifted my bar. The second they touched, mine just flew out of my hand and landed at the other end of the room.

Don´t panic, just don´t panic...

I stepped back a few times to get out of his reach while Stanley observed the bear's shoulder. First it looked like he was searching for the right cables to tear them out, but then he just grabbed the whole spaghetti and ripped it out with one move.

Freddy cried another metallic scream and turned to him. His arm hung down like a dead snake, but it was still holding the bar.

„That's mine now,"

I said and pulled it out of his hand.

I threw it to Stanley who caught it and was about to hit Freddy in the head, when suddenly the lights switched on, flickered and died once more.

The moment is was dark again Freddy was gone.

Both of us just stood there, heavy breathing and unable to move.

„This didn't just happen, did it?"

I asked and obseved the room without moving my head.

„I'm afraid you won't like my answer,"

he said and sat down on the floor.

His hand was bleeding pretty bad.

„Something broken?"

I asked and he nodded.

„The bastard squeezed my hand with his shoulder when I ripped out the cables. I guess he broke my middle finger."

He rose his hand and cursed.

„And the forefinger."

I bit my lip and forced myself to look away.

„That's disgusting,"

I said and shivered.

„Well be happy then, you don´t have to endure the pain."

I slowly walked over to my pole and picked it up.

„Do you think the others are still alive?"

Stanley hesitated.

„Lisa is dead, for sure. Ann could be alive, but the kid…"

„He´s with her."

„Yeah, but Freddys crew especially dislikes…children."

Well shit.

„Okay Robo-Expert, how are we going to survive the night?"

„We have to be better than them."

„Ok we´re dead thanks for your input."

I turned and he grabbed my shoulder.

„I didn´t mean ´better than all of them´, just better than each one."

„I don´t get it."

„Look, every robot is different. You can´t hide from Freddy, he´s the smartest. That´s why I left the hideout. He would have wrecked it with both of us still inside."

„You recognized him without seeing him?"

Stanley nodded.

„Bonnie the Bunny is the strongest one, you can´t fight him. Foxy is the fastest, you can´t run from him. And Chica is the most solid one.

She has barely any weak spots. Also, we only have to survive six hours."

„Why that?"

„It´s because of their servo motors. They´re working with solar energy they get from the spotlights on the stage. When the lights are turned off they only have enough energy to move for the next six hours. Normally thats from midnight ´til 6am…"

He looked at a watch that was hanging on the wall next to the kitchen door.

„This freak show started at 5pm, so they´ll move until 11pm. And I know how we´ll survive."

„Well then just fucking tell we, we don´t have much time until Chica the killer duck shows up here to eat us."

„She´s a chicken. Chica the chicken."

„I don´t care, she looks like a duck."

„And what they´ll do to us is much worse than eating us."

„I don- wait what?!"

He pointed at the floor to our right.

„We have a room for the security guard who normally works here at night. You can lock the doors of that room."

„There´s a human being working in here at night?"

„Yes. But we´ll have to pass Pirate Cove to get there. It´s where Foxy lives."

The fox. Everything but please not the fox.

„Is there no other way?"

„There is, but it´s longer."

„Are we going to hide from Foxy or are we going to die fighting?"

We heard a soft scream that seemed to be miles away, somewhere in the dark. Both of us winced. Shortly after there was the demonic laughter again. This terrible, echoing laughter.

„We´re so dead," we whispered at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

„Okay, let's do this,"

he said and cracked his knuckles.

I slowly followed him down the floor and we both stopped a few steps away from another stage.

This one was a little smaller than the other one, a purple curtain hid most of it. A wooden sign was placed in front of it.

„Out of order,"

I read out quietly and looked at Stanley.

„Yes, that..."

he sighed and hid behind a wall.

I followed him.

„So why-"

he covered my mouth with his hand and muttered something.

There was someone behind the corner. We both held our breath and listened.

It was a human breathing, no doubt. But something was wrong, the breaths were short and irregular.

And the person was sobbing.

„Is that Ann?"

I asked as quiet as I could.

„She's being strangled,"

Stanley whispered.

„Shouldn't we help her?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. „Foxy is bigger than Freddy. And I don't know any of his weak spots.

He's been out of order for months now, I've barely seen him."

„So what do we do now?"

I slowly panicked internally.

„Shhhh quiet!"

he hissed and pressed himself against the wall. The breathing had stopped, there was only the sound of blood drops falling to the ground and building a puddle. It grew bigger and reached Stanley's shoes.

„Didn't you say she was strangled?"

I asked.

„Not in the nice, human way."

I nearly puked on the ground. Then we heard it. The monster. Heavy, metallic sounding footsteps slowly came closer. Stanley raised his bar. He was ready to fight. Well, I wasn't. I felt sick, was unable to move and couldn't even control my own breath. The only thing I was ready to do was praying.

„I can't do this,"

I whispered and felt a single tear running down my cheek.

„You did it before,"

Stanley answered and put his hand on my shoulder.

„Can't we hide?"

He thought about it for a second and looked down the floor.

„The bathroom isn't far from here,"

he said.

„But we'll have to run. And I told you Foxy was the fastest."

The steps came closer. Foxy had to be right around that corner, only two steps away. I looked at the corner and waited for her to pop up, grab my head and squash it between her metal claws like a raw egg.

But he didn't.

„Okay,"

I whispered and wiped away my tears.

„I'll count to three,"

he said and pointed at a door at the end of the floor. It had the sign for female on it.

„Then we'll run."

I took another deep breath.

„One..."

My kneels didn't feel like they whould obey me.

„Two..."

I grabbed his hand and held it as strong as I could. A loud, metalic skreek drowned his voice and we both turned around in panic. Foxy had already seen us and was standing in the hallway, not a step away from us, his yellow glowing eyes resting on us.

We both screamed and started running. The big creature didn't need as much time to get it's weight moving than I thought.

Stanley stopped at the door, slammed it open and dragged me after him. I tripped and let go of his hand, he kicked the door closed with his foot.

It was completely dark in here.

I found myself on the ground while he pulled a key from behind the hand dryer and locked the door.

I propped my ellbow against the floor in order to stand up when I realized my arm was stuck in something. Something warm and slippery. I screamed and crawled backwards.

Stanley pulled something out of his pockets and there was light.

„Are you okay?"

„You have a fucking phone?!"

„It has no signal here. What happened?"

„No idea, where's Foxy?"

He turned to the door and back.

„They don't try to break closed doors. If they can't go through, they leave."

He swang the light cone to the thing my arm had been trapped in.

The corpse of the little kid was so torn and deformed I hardly realized it. The ribs protruded out of the meat pieces and organs. His intestines lay on the ground like an abandoned skipping rope. The puddle his blood had formed was the reason I had slipped and fallen right into the leftovers. I looked down at the blood on my hands and my clothes.

„Oh my..."

I whispered and started to hyperventilate.

„Calm down,"

Stanley said and grabbed my hands.

„Please calm down, the other robots must not hear us!"

„Okay okay okay..."

I exhaled and clenched my hands to fists.

„Oh god we are so dead!"

„Don't say that, we're just one floor from the night guard's room. We'll make it."

„But they are out there and they're waiting, we can't just leave this bloody room!"

„Foxy left, for sure. We can do it. Trust me."

I really didn't want to go out there. I loved my life, even though it had it's shortcomings.

Stanley just unlocked the door and opened it.

„Stanley please don't...we can stay in here, can't we?"

He stepped outside and was suddenly dragged to the side by something.

A metallic squeak and a muffled scream were the last things I heard before it was absolutely silent.

I covered my mouth with my hands to avoid myself from screaming, but they were still covered in blood. I realized that a little too late.

„S-...Stan? Stanley?"

No answer.

„Please...stop, that's not funny."

Still no answer.

Tears ran down my face as I approached the door.

I observed the hallway and couldn't see him or any of the monsters.

They had captured him.


	6. Chapter 6

I could feel how the last spark of hope left my body. Without him I had no idea where to go and nobody to defend me.

I sneaked around but didn't really let the door get out of my sight. I knew I had a chance to survive if I stayed in there, but I couldn't just let them kill Stanley. Not that I was able to free him and kill the monsters, but at least I would die knowing I tried.

Also, why didn't he just stay in that room? Wasn't it as safe as he said?

Damn I really had no idea what to do.

It would be the best to go and search for him. But was it worth dying for someone I had met just a few hours ago?

While I was trapped in my own brain I totally forgot about the danger around me for a second, so something could sneak up from the floor next to the one I was in.

It touched my arm and I gave a shrill, unhuman sound from me. My heart stopped for like three seconds and I helplessly threw my metal bar at the thing. It ducked and stayed down at the floor, waving its hands conciliatory.

It was a human.

„Calm down!"

he screamed and slowly stood up.

I was breathing so hard my lungs felt like they could never get enough air again.

„Are you hurt?"

I slowly gained control over my body again and shook my head.

The man was in his mid-twenies, wore a blue uniform and a cap that said 'SECURITY'. His brown disheveled hair lurked out of the cap. He hadn't shaved for a few days.

„Are you the guard?"

I asked.

„I am. My name is Mike. Who the hell are you and why are your hands and your face covered in blood?"

„We have to save Stanley before these psychopathic robots kill him!"

Mike rose an eyebrow.

„And who the fuck is Stanley?"

„He's the last one alive in here exept us."

„If they have him he isn't alive anymore."

He took my hand and dragged me after him before I could answer.

At least I could grab my bar and take it with me.

I followed him down the floor until we reached a dead end.

An open door to our right led into a small room. Inside there were about 10 screens with live videos from the security cameras and dozen posters wich showed pictures of Freddy and his gang. A quietly buzzing fan stood on a table. Mike pushed me inside and hit a green button next to the door. A heavy, metalic door fell down from the ceiling and blocked the way outside.

„We are safe in here,"

he said and sat down on the table.

„Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

I looked at the screens and searched for Stanley. Neither he or one of the robots was there.

„What do they want from us?"

I asked.

„They just follow the rules. No Exoskeleton is allowed to walk around without its costume. We, the humans, move. But we don't wear costumes, so they see us as Exoskeletons. They just try to help."

„So you mean they will try to stuff his body into a costume?"

„Exactly. And they're filled with wires and other electronical stuff, so nobody survives it."

My stomach twisted and I had to shore myself up on the table to stay on my feet.

„They just...force the body into the costume?"

Mike nodded.

„But why didn't they do this to the others?"

„I don't know. Maybe they don't have enough costumes."

This was worse than I thought. Shit this was so much worse than I thought.

„We have to help Stanley,"

I whispered to myself and looked at Mike.

„Please."

„No way."

He came closer and laid his hands on my shoulders.

„He is dead. There is nothing we can do for him anymore."

I saw something moving on one of the screens and shook off his hands.

It was two of the robots, Chica and Bonnie. They carried Stanley between them, his eyes were closed and his head was resting on Bonnies shoulder.

„Is he...dead?"

Mike came closer and watched them.

„No...I can't see any blood. He's just unconscious."

„So we can still save him."

„Are you crazy?! I am happy to survive in here every night and its a miracle I wasn't killed when I saved you. I'll never go out there again!"

Some of the lights suddenly flickered and the doors opened.

„Fuck!"

Mike shouted and pressed the button for the door. Nothing happened.

„I can't already be out of power!"

I just looked out of the room. No monsters.

„You have limited power?"

I asked and looked at him.

„Weak generator. It doesn't produce enough energy to open and close the doors like I want it."

„So we can't close them anymore?"

„I'm afraid that's not possible anymore, no."

I hesitated and looked at the ground.

Those were too many bad coincidences. This was too much bad luck. This whole Freak Show was too crazy to be true.

I was dreaming. There was no other possibility.

„This is just a nightmare,"

I whispered and looked up again.

„Just a crazy nightmare."

Mike wanted to say something, but I just turned around and walked out of the room.

„I'm going to save Stanley or die trying, it doesn't matter."

Mike ran after me and held on to my arm.

„No you won't! This isn't a dream, it's real!"

„Yeah that's what they all say. I'm not hurt, see? I fought a killer robot and I'm not hurt. I never get injured in my dreams."

I swung my bar and hit his forearm. It wasn't a powerful strike, but he let go of me immediately.

„You're wrong,"

he said and grabbed my other arm.

Then he scratched his fingernails over my wrist and I jerked back.

„Ouch! Are you crazy?!"

I screamed and froze.

That pain felt real.

„Do you believe me now? You are NOT dreaming."

„Oh shit,"

I said and looked around.

„What time is it?"

He rolled back his right sleeve and looked at his watch.

„Quarter past 8. Why?"

„Stanley said they won't have enough power to move after 11pm.

We have less than 2 hours left, maybe we still have a chance."

He nodded and sighed.

„There is no safe place in here anymore, if you really want to save your friend go ahead. I'll hide somewhere."

„You're not coming with me?"

He folded his arms.

„I just tried to help you, okay? If you don't want to be safed it's your business, not mine. But I surely won't die tonight."

„Okay then, goodbye."

I just turned away and walked down the hallway. I knew I was dead, I had known it all the time. I just had suppressed the thought all the time.

„Rest in peace,"

Mike called after me.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt strong for a moment as I walked down the corridor. I held the heavy bar in both hands and walked fast, ready to fight for my life.

But as I said, just for a moment. Then I heard Freddy laugh from not that far away and a scream followed.

I slumped and nearly let go of my weapon.

„Stanley?"

I tried to scream, but it came out as a croak. I realized that I only wanted to save him because he could rescue me, so why didn't I stay with Mike again...?

Oh right.

He was a coward.

I was close to the costume room when I heard footsteps.

Stanley was right, they all sounded different. Those weren't Freddy's.

The footsteps fell silent.

„Back off you bloody freaks! Dont you dare doing this! You are just some insane, measly and brainless bastards! And not half as scary as you think you are!"

I jumped a little and pressed myself against the wall. The loud voice was undoubtedly Stanley's.

„I'm going to rip your ugly heads off and then I'll set your crippled bodies on fire!"

I carefully lurked around the corner inside the room. Bonnie and Chica were standing there, between them there was an empty Freddy suit. The head of it was laying next to Cicas foot. Stanley was standing on the costumes shoulders, the robots were holding his arms. Apparently they were trying to shove him into the suits neck, but he could prop his feet against the shoulders.

„You know what? Bite me! Do I look like I would fit into that fucking tiny hole?"

The arm Bonnie was holding was bleeding. He wasn't wrong when he said he was the strongest. Most likely he had broken it. Tears were running down Stanley's face, but he didn't even think about giving up.

„I always hated you, okay?! You've always been scary and ugly. Mostly ugly! And STOP CRUSHING MY ARM, BONNIE!"

Maybe I could smash Bonnie's neck. It was thin and uncovered. But then Chica would be warned and she would probably kill both of us.

Stanley spit into Chicas face and removed one of his feet from the suits shoulder for a second to kick Bonnie in the face. He hit a perfect spot under his chin and the whole mask flew off. The metal skeleton that was under the costume was so horrible that he screamed and immediately turned his head to Chica. I couldn't even describe what this head looked like. It was tiny compared to the bunny head and looked a little bit like the aliens from "Mars attacks". It had no forehead and the basic form was a square.

His upper jaw was tiny and just existed under the gap between the giant eyes. The lower jaw was made out of a sharp quadrangle with many silver teeth.

Even I gave a quiet „Ugh" from me.

That thing was just too scary to be built for kids.

But it was unprotected now, so I could attack and kill him.

I jumped out of my hideout and ran across the room to Bonnie. He turned his head to me and I slammed the bar into his right eye. It cracked and the lamp inside exploded with a *plop*. He released Stanley's arm and I did the same to the other eye. It was easy to see that he was blind now. He moved like he was drunk and tried to grab me. I screamed like a little child and stumbled backwards, right into something big and furry. I froze and bit my lip.

„Fuck."

I lifted my head and looked into Foxys yellow glowing eye. His mouth stood wide open and I could see the skeleton inside his neck.

I choked and slowly stepped away from him. My heartbeat was so fast I thought I would get a heart attack every second. He moved a little and I closed my eyes. I was ready to die. I had accepted my fate.

But instead of crushing my skull he put his claw on my shoulder and shoved me out of his way, went over to Bonnie and grabbed his head with his hand. Then he swung his hook and decapitated him.

„What the-"

I whispered. Did I have to understand that?

Foxy turned over to Chica and ripped off the wing that was holding Stanley. He immediately ran over to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. We heard screams, the sound of metal scratching over metal and felt the floor shaking unter the weight of the two giants.

„Why did he do that?"

I asked.

„Seems like he still loves children. Whatever happened to the others, Foxy wasn't affected by it."

„I'm not a child."

„Everybody under 18 counts as child."

„Then why did he save you?"

„Foxy saw you trying to help me. That makes me to the friend of a child. He tried to make you happy by saving me."

We ran across the floor to Mike's room.

„Why isn't he here?"

Stanley asked and looked around.

„He was out of power,"

I said.

„He said he'll hide somewhere."

„So you met him."

He looked at the clock in the room.

„Only ten minutes left. We made it!"

„Well, ten minutes is still enogh time to die..."

I saw something moving on a screen and took a closer look.

It was Freddy, he was standing next to something...crippled. The floor was covered in blood and he was looking directly into the camera.

„We have to go to the emergency exit. Now!"

I said and wanted to get out of the room.

Stanley looked at the screen and back to me.

„No way, you know Freddy will be there!"

„Let's just try to go there, please! I can't stay in here for another second..."

Stanley nodded and I followed him to a big door near the guard's room. It had a green sign over it that said "EXIT". In front of it there was something huge. It was furry, with big ears and sharp teeth. And it was looking at the floor.

„Can we trust him?"

I whispered.

„He hasn't enough energy left, look at him. He can't even look up."

We sneaked to the door and Stanley reached out for the handle when Foxy slowly lifted his head. We both froze and looked into his glowing eyes. He had lost his eyepatch, but instead of it he had something different with him.

He held it up and showed it to me.

It was a pizza carton with one piece of pizza left.

„Goodbye...friend."

He said and his eyes went out.

We both remained silent for a few seconds, then I took the pizza carton.

„Thank you Foxy,"

I whispered.

„Okay then. Let's end this freak show."

Stanley pushed the door open with his intact arm and I followed him outside.

My eyes even had a problem with the bright moonlight shining at us, it took me a moment to be able to see again.

I helped Stanley to put his arm around my shoulders so I could shore hin up and we slowly walked down the road.

It was freezing cold outside, but we didn't care.

We survived a night at Freddy's.


	8. Optional Chapter 8, Foxy's point of view

Foxy couldn't see anything. The curtain of Pirate Cove, his home, had been closed a long time ago. Now everything he could do all day was standing in the dark and listening to the voices of the kids and the music of Freddy Fazbear and his Crew. How bad he wished he could be one of them, performing on the big stage. Their life had to be so good. The children adored them, they could sing and everybody was watching them. But not Foxy. Nobody cared about him anymore...

It was a normal working day when Foxy heard one of the servo motors. It was quiet compared to the childrens voices, their screams and the laughter. But Foxy had heard all of this many times. He knew it when something was wrong.

He still had energy left from his days as "Captain Foxy, the furriest pirate of the sea", so he slowly moved his feet a little. It had been so long since he walked the last time. Rust crumbled down from his knees and feet as he left the stage and walked down the corridor. He heard someone speaking and followed the voice until he stood right in front of Chica. The chicken was takling to someone.

„...tell the children something about all the good food we are selling here."

It was a girl, she was still pretty young in his eyes. It had been so unbelievably long since he had seen a child.

She turned around and nearly bumped into him. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at Foxys dirty fur that was covering the torn out costume. Foxy had no idea what to say. He wanted to make her stay, but she was frightened. He just had to win her trust.

„Hello...friend?"

He asked and wanted to say more, but she turned around again and ran away.

He was more concerned than sad when she ran off and he looked at Chica.

„Why you move?"

he asked her and Chica threw the pizza on the ground.

„What are you doing here? You are out of order. Get back into the hole you crawled out of."

Foxy was speechless. What happened to her that she was that nasty?

„Why angry at me?"

„It's not you. It's the songs. I can't do this anymore!"

She said and walked away.

Foxy didn't know what just had happened. Chica didn't want to sing anymore?

He picked up the pizza carton, but the pizza had fallen out and there was just one piece left. Foxy didn't notice it. He walked back and lay it down on his stage when the lights suddenly went out.

What was happening?

Foxy didn't move for an eternity, then he heard someone.

It was one of them, either Freddy or Bonnie. And he was standing right next to Pirate Cove.

Foxy slowly walked in front of the stage and looked around. Whoever had been there was gone. But he had left something. A woman was lying on the ground, her neck disformed and swollen. She was bleeding very bad and just took her last breath when Foxy reached her.

He kneeled down next to her, or at least he tried to get as close to her face as he could. Her eyes were closed, he couldn't hear her breath and the heart had stopped pumping blood out of her neck.

Foxy stood up and looked around the corner to find the murderer. He didn't expect the two persons who stood there. It was the girl and another guy.

'They mustn't die', that was the first thought that came up in Foxy's artificial intelligence. He knew the bathroom wasn't far from here, all he had to do was get them in there and make them stay inside.

He screamed the loudest and most horrible scream he was able to do.

The two humans totally lost control and ran down the hallway. Foxy followed them for a few steps and stopped as they had reached the bathroom.

How he had missed the moving and running around...

The job seemed to be done. The murderer of the woman was a robot, and they wouldn't search for someone in the bathroom.

Foxy didn't even know what to think about all of this. Should he be angry? Sad? Did he even have feelings?

And why didn't he ever think of all these questions?

He just walked back to Pirate Cove and thought about it.

For some hours he just stood there, not moving at all.

It was just like always.

But Foxy didn't want his life to be like that. Not anymore.

He shook his heavy head and blinked. From the corner of his eye he saw the bathroom door. It was open. The humans. He had to save the humans.

So he walked around and searched for the others. Most likely they were in the costume room, and he was right.

Bonnie and Chica were there, but Bonnie didn't have his mask on. Chica was holding the boy and the girl walked right into him. She didn't move for a second, then she faced him and closed her eyes.

Foxy didn't get it. What was this human going to do?

As nothing happened Foxy shoved her to the side and decapitated Bonnie. He had no actual reason for doing that, but he could be sure it was one potential murderer less now. Then he ripped Chicas left wing out of her shoulder and threw it on the ground. The boy was also free now. He grabbed the girl's hand and they ran away.

But Chica didn't give up that easy. She screamed and tried to bite Foxy with her two rows of teeth. Foxy grabbed her neck and slammed her head into the floor, but Chica used her wing to hit Foxy in the face. The eyepatch flew away.

Something broke inside of Chicas head as Foxy slammed it into the ground for a second time and she stopped screaming. Her body just twitched a few times before shutting down. Foxy stood up and just left the room. He walked past Pirate Cove and took the Pizza he had put there with him, then he walked to the exit door. He had to give it to her. That's his duty. It has always been.

Making the customers happy.

And that's what he was going to do from now on.


End file.
